In recent year, with rapid development of electronic and communication technology, a handheld electronic device (such as a smart watch, a smart phone, a tablet computer and so on) has not only a strong communication function but also various application functions for meeting a user's demand in daily life, work, social intercourse and entertainment, for example, the functions of noting, timer, counting, scheduling, lighting, taking picture, recording video, GPS, drawing, statistical computing, meeting, investment, withdrawing money, shopping, booking ticket, making a reservation, ordering food, chat, social intercourse, game and so on. Therefore, the handheld electronic devices become important devices indispensable for most modern people, and the scene that everyone holds a wearable device also becomes ubiquitous in an urban area.
A mobile telephone of iPhone series, manufactured by Apple Inc., is taken as an example for illustration. In order to meet the constant trend that people have to use mobile telephone anywhere and anytime, the Apple Inc. changes the shape design of the mobile telephone of iPhone series from a compact, light and small-sized shape (a length, a width and a thickness of the first-generation iPhone respectively are 115 mm, 61 mm and 11.6 mm) to a thinner and larger-sized shape (a length, a width and a thickness of the latest-generation iPhone respectively are 158.1 mm, 77.8 mm and 7.1 mm), so as to facilitate people to hold the iPhone by hand and view screen clearly. This trend in shape design also drives other mobile telephone manufactures to jump onto the bandwagon, so as to enable the mobile telephone with a big screen and an ultra-thinness to become current mainstream for the smart phone. The conventional mobile telephone with the compact and small-sized shape is suitable to be placed in a pocket of clothes or pants, but the current mobile telephone is not suitable, so the scene of everyone holding a wearable device is ubiquitous in urban area.
Holding a smart phone on hand can satisfy the person's inexplicable demand, but it also require the person to hold the smart phone on hand or hang the smart phone on wrist or arm for just listening audio (such as music, news, audiobook and so on) during sport, mountain climbing, hiking or other leisure activity, which causes inconvenience in the activity, and people may fall or throw the mobile telephone to drop on the ground from the hand, wrist or arm because of personal carelessness or collision by other person or object, so as to damage the mobile phone or its display. Besides, the smart phone dropped on the ground may also be trample by other person or rolled by a passing vehicle, to be completely broken and not available. In this case, the owner of the smart phone has no idea who to claim reparation and also feels miserable and loses interest in activity.
What is need is to design a wearable electronic device to be a more compact and lighter device having less power consumption. Such wearable device can be worn on the client conveniently and just needs a small rechargeable battery to provide the client to measure the body signal and listen to audio for a considerable time, and can further obtain the latest and most diverse audio file for the client to listen based on the client's preference. By using the wearable electronic device, the client can do lightly-armed leisure activity.